five_nights_at_thomassfandomcom-20200215-history
Photo Negative Tom
''Were you looking for Tom, PN Tom's original counterpart? PN Tom is actually Tom in a negative color. It's unknown whether is he alive or not. Appearance Photo Negative Tom is actually Tom in a negative color and eyeless. If the player inverted his colors, the player can see an eyeless Tom. Seemly dead or alive, he is seen to lying on the ground with his mouth a bit open. He holds a microphone with his left hand. Unlike Tom, he is not tattered. Locations In Night 1 or Night 3, there's a chance about changing from Tom's original poster to PN Tom's. The poster that summoned him is actually Tom's poster in a negative color. If the player see the poster(i.e. switch to CAM 3A), PN Tom's laugh can be heard, means he is already in The Office. Unknown what door he used to came in or simply passed by the doors. Behavior PN Tom's behavior is weirder than his positive color counterpart. Once he was summoned, a girl's laugh can be heard rather Tom's laugh(Eventually, PN Tom's laugh is the original audio, while Tom's laugh was actually PN Tom's laugh except slowed down). PN Tom is different than other catronics, as he completely pass through the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. This may find difficult to avoid his poster or he will be summoned. It's unknown why he is the only one that can be summoned. There are 3 possibilities why he can disregards the doors: #Maybe he is like his counterpart, can sneak in the office. #Or maybe like Kinhurom, appears to running in, except quietly. #Possibly using his ghostly abilities. To get PN Tom out of your office is easy, open up the monitor before he attacks you. PN Tom will never display a Game Over image once he attacks the player, instead, he crashes the game. PN Tom won't be around every night, so that the player can be less worried. If he appears in a night, it's nothing when he is in your office, just ignore him by checking other catronics and he will be vanished when lowered. It's unknown why he doesn't have any eyes. His sockets are empty, and doesn't even seen damaged. This may suggested as a supernatural suit that kills people suddenly. If the player wants to know what irises he have, he is just Tom in negative version, so his eyes are pink if he had his eyes. Unlike any other catronics, Photo Negative Tom can attract Hallucinations when he was summoned. The hallucinations followed him with unknown reasons. Maybe he is more supernatural, so other stuff happens around him. Trivia *PN Tom is not really the scariest of all, even he can crash the game whenever he attacks. *Unknown which door he uses to get in. *When he was summoned, the sign from Pirate Cove and the East Hall's picture and "Sorry, Out of Order" changes into Several cruel written "IT'S ME" or maybe some crying children. *He is the only animatronic who gives you his appearance that he is in the office, excluding Kinhurom. *If Kit moves to the West Hall corner, he won't be summoned for some reason. *When Kit leaves the West Hall corner, he will be summoned again. *Not to be confused with Louie, just because Louie's body is actually Tom's, just in different color. *He is unknown whether he is alive or not. It seems that he has rusty endoskeleton. **In fact, not even the developer know his status. ***He must've be a ghost because he can disregards the doors whenever he is summoned. *His character is similar to FNaF's Golden Freddy. Category:Catronics Category:Five Nights at Thomas's